yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahad
The former Master of Magicians and the inventor of the Dark Magician as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mahad is always portrayed as very protective of his little (step) sister, Mana. He's also often portrayed as an aly of the Pharaohs at some point and usually ends up inside the Dark Magician outfit one way or another. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X The Thief Returns During a duel between Tag and a Yami Bakura controlled Darin, Bakura managed to call out a classic Dark Magician, but it turned out to be Mahad, and he chose Tag's side in the duel, and together with Tag's Black Luster Soldier, he defeated Bakura. During a duel between Darin and Thief King Bakura to determine if Darin will live or die, Darin called out Mahad to fight Bakura. Mahad then trapped Diabound in the Spell-Binding Circle. He also advised Mana (The Dark Magician Girl) not to focus on Diabound's size. Mahad was then killed when Diabound used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning attack. Darin then revived Mahad by using Magician of Faith. Mahad then agreed with Darin to do a suicide move that destroyed Bakura's own Dark Magician. After Bakura was defeated, Mahad trapped Bakura in a special soul prison. Mahad then swore that he and Mana would aid Darin and his friends in the coming dangers. Night on the Town A few days later, Mahad was still stiff and reserved while he reprimanded Mana for jumping on Darin's bed. He was later unwittingly put in control of Darin's body when he decided that Mahad and Mana were in need of a vacation. Mahad was furious at first due to the fact that Darin was only supposed to call him out at times of the greatest need. Mahad then told Tag and his sister Anzu about how he saved Atem from a tree snake, and how Atem saved him in return. Later they ate at a burger place, and Mahad began to slightly enjoy himself. He then went to the arcade with the others and dueled against a computer with Tag. They won when they summoned Dark Paladin and attacked it directly. Afterwards, Mahad knelt down as Yami appeared to congratulate Tag on helping Darin help Mana and Mahad. Mahad then returned control of Darin's body to Darin at the end of the day. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba While baby-sitting his friend Seth's sister Isis, Darin asked for Mahad and Mana's advice. Mahad simply told Darin to relax and be kind to her. He then granted Isis' request to be able to see them. High School Adventures Mana's older brother. He moves to Domino after his and Mana's mom was killed in a car accident and he now takes care of his little sister. He's very overprotective and not real comfortable with the idea of Atem dating his sister, but he accepts it along with the fact that she's no longer a little girl and that he needs to let her grow sometime. When Ishizu came to work at the Domino Museum, Mana teases Mahad about being in love with Ishizu, to which he flatly denies it, even though he's not convincing anybody. He also dated one of Mana's teachers, Ms. Chono, once, but he broke up with her when he found out she was crazy. After getting rid of her, with help from Mana and the Japanese government, Ishizu came to console Mahad, and they ended up kissing. His and Mana's father left them when he was only eleven and a half and it was when he tried to stop him from leaving that he learned how Daiki really felt about him. When Mahad's father left the second time, he had to use most of his time helping make Mana, who took it the worst, feel better. The Little Dark Magician Girl Mahad is a Dark Magician and the oldest son of the king of the Ka, Torunka. He's very mature for his age and has been very protective of his little sister Mana since their mother died. During the celebration for the 5,000th anniversary of the Ka World's seperation from the human world, Mahad was in charge of returning RSVPs and going over what Tristan was planning to do. Mahad also used his spare time to watch Mana rehearse as he loved hearing her sing. He then talked to his father and told him that everything was ready. When Mana didn't show up, Mahad rubbed his temples in annoyance. Mahad was present when Torunka lectured Mana about not showing up. Mahad mainly tried to keep the lecture, turning quickly into an argument, between Mana and Torunka. After Mana ran off, Mahad suggested that Mana was strong-willed like his mother, but his point was ruined by Tristan's complete support of the king. Mahad was then assigned to help Tristan watch Mana, which he didn't like considering the long list of things Mana had done that got him in trouble. Like when she kept a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her room, tried to ride a wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and left for Cyber City. Eventually, Mahad and Tristan found Mana, Yugi, and Tea in a cave full of human things, and he listened to how Mana wanted more out of life and felt sorry for her. When Mana saw Mahad and Tristan, she begged Mahad not to tell their father, which didn't work until she gave him the puppy-dog look and said it with a three-year-old voice. Mahad then had to follow her when she saw a large ship appear in the sky, which was actually the sea. He arrived in the Human World and saw her go after the ship. He then demanded that she come back as he didn't want to lose his sister. Mahad then saved another of Mana's friends, Joey, when he was about to be smashed into a rock during a bad storm. He then searched frantically for his sister while protecting the others with a magical forcefield. Mahad met with Mana on the shore as she dragged a human she saved from drowning onto the shore as well. He soon noticed that Mana was falling in love with the human, and he knew that they were all in trouble. Mahad then convinced her to leave when the human, Atem's, friends arrived to help him to his home, which they were conveniently close to. Mahad then struggled to find a way to tell her she couldn't go after Atem without breaking her heart... Again. Two weeks afterwards, Mahad tried to get Mana to forget what happened, but she could only focus on Atem. Mahad and Tristan then both tried to talk Mana out of her crush, but Mana only declared that she loved Atem. As Tristan tried to use a musical number to get her to listen, Mahad lost track of Mana, and afterwards, she disappeared. Mahad and Tristan were then called to Mahad's father's presence. As they arrived, Mahad tried to tell Tristan to stay calm, and he himself did a good job of it, but Tristan easily cracked like an egg and told Torunka about Atem, which got him really angry. Mahad witnessed Torunka destroying Mana's collection and tried to console her, but Mana told him to go away. Mahad figured that she needed to be alone, so he had everyone leave to give her time to calm down. While doing this, Mahad blamed himself for not taking control of the conversation beofre Tristan cracked. He then saw Mana going somewhere with two Humanoid Slimes and learned that she was going to Vivian, the Dragon Lady. Mahad told her not to, but Mana just retorted that he should just go and tell their father. This stung Mahad, so he took Yugi, Tea, and Tristan and followed Mana. Mahad then heard Vivian explain that she'll make Mana a human for three days, and if she kissed Atem by the time the sun sets on the third day, she'll be a human forever, but if she doesn't, she'll belong to Vivian. When Mana agreed to this in exchange for her voice, Mahad tried to help Mana, but he ended up zapped by the spell too, and they both floated upwards as Yugi, Tea, and Tristan helped them to the shore. Mahad woke up on the shore and realized that Mana had become a human. Mahad then saw that he had been turned into a human as well. He was going to go tell Torunka when Mana verbally begged him not to, and Mahad conceeded as he realized that if Mana couldn't be with Atem, she'd be miserable for the rest of her life. He then agreed to help her. Joey then brought Atem to the two as survivors of a shipwreck, and Mahad went with Mana and Atem to his palace. Mahad was later given a beige robe to wear by Atem, and he found that he liked Atem, his vizier Shimon, and, too a lesser extent, his cousin Seto. Mahad then found himself looking at another of Atem's friends, Isis. When Mana began brushing her hair with a fork, Mahad defended her action by saying that they used another material for forks where they cam from. He then admitted that Mana had a childish attitude as he saw that it was meant as a good thing by Seto and Shimon. When Tristan arrived, Mahad mentally told Tristan to go hide in Mana's room. Later during dinner, Mana tapped on Mahad's shoulder in the way she did when she was being potty-trained, so Mahad asked Atem where the bathroom was for Mana, and Atem told her as she left. After dinner, Mahad walked into his room, which was connected to Mana's, and he asked Tristan what he was doing in Mana's room. Mahad then told Mana that while she would be taking a tour of the city with Atem, Mahad would be showed around the palace by Seto, Shimon, and Isis. He then said that he'd shrink Tristan down to keep an eye on Mana to make sure she'd be okay. Mahad then went to bed shortly after Mana did. The next day, Mahad shrunk Tristan and slipped him into Mana's belt. During the tour, Seto and Shimon conveniently remembered that they had arangements for a contest on the prince's birthday, and this left Mahad alone with Isis, and Mahad had butterflies in the stomach as he talked to her. After Atem and Mana returned, and Atem asked Mana to leave before a contest to determine a bride for him, Mahad went to talk to him. Mahad then said that he believed that Atem's contest was a mistake and advised that Atem could either spend a lifetime chasing a dream or let a dream catch him. After that, Mahad tried to comfort Mana and wondered what would happen now. Mahad and Mana were woken up the next morning by Joey, and Mahad levitated himself and Mana to the ground. Mahad then learned that Yugi and Tea planned for Mana to enter the contest. He was skeptical but helped Mana grab a more formal version of what Mana wore during her day with Atem. Just before the contest winner would be decided, Mahad rushed in and said that there was one more participant. He then followed Mana as she ran off after insults from several girls. Soon afterwards, Mahad heard from Joey that Atem was getting married, and Mahad was confused as Joey made it sound that Mana was to be the bride. Mahad later learned from Mana that it was another woman, and it confused Mahad even more. As the wedding ship left the docks, Mahad comforted Mana as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Mahad then learned from Joey that the girl was actually Vivian, and she had Atem under a spell. He then took Mana, Yugi, and Tea to a boat and rowed towards the boat in an effort to stop her while he had Joey try to stall the wedding and told Tristan to inform Torunka. Eventually, they made it to the boat to see Joey, the Harpie Lady Sisters, and Atem's friends causing a ruckus, and Mahad used the distraction to sever the cord holding the Millennium Stone to Vivian's neck, and when it broke, Mana regained her voice, and the spell on Atem was broken. Unfortunately, they ran out of time and Mana turned back into a Dark Magician Girl as Mahad turned back into a Dark Magician. He then charged after Vivian when she dragged Mana back to the Ka World. He then witnessed Torunka take Mana's place, and Vivian gaining the Grand Magic Scepter. After this, Mana and Mahad stood together to fight Vivian. When Atem arrived with his friends, along with Yugi, Tea, and Joey, they got Vivian angry enough to turn herself into a new Mythic Dragon. They were then joined by Mana's former pet Blue-Eyes, Spot. Mahad then assisted in the attack, led by Isis and the Millennium Necklace before she was attacked by Vivian, and Mahad flew after her. After Vivian's defeat, Torunka approached Mahad as he held a dead Isis, and he willingly gave up his life as a Ka to give Isis back her life, and he was turned into a human while Isis was revived. He then went into the palace with a now permenantly human Mana and Atem. By the time of the wedding between Atem and Mana, Mahad gained the Millennium Ring and was in a relationship with Isis. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters